Vampire Bite
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Halloween was the day where anyone could be just about anyone. So it came to the whole school's surprise when Momiji decided to dress up as someone completely opposite of his charming and adorable persona. Slight Momiji/Kyou.


**A/N: I can't believe I'm getting this out four months before Halloween! But I decided to expand my horizon and try a little bit with Momiji. I hope he's in-character. If not . . . forgive me. Slightly random and for fun. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

Takei Makoto was student council president and he always went by the school uniform code and all of its other school rules. But today, Halloween, was the only day that he had no control over what students could wear and could not wear. So when he spotted some girls wearing too thin shirts and too short skirts and pants, it bugged him to no end. He leaned against the lockers, practically melting to the floor while his two assistants, whose names he didn't bother remembering, tried to help him up.

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow, everything will be back and in order. I just have to get through it for today and then it'll be over."

"Look! I'm only wearing this because Tohru said so!" His ears perked up just as he heard the rowdy voice of Kyou Sohma. And if he knew the boy well enough, that meant Yuki would also be there next to him. So in an instant, he was revived and began walking towards the source of the voice. Ahead of him was exactly what he had predicted; Kyou with Yuki alongside him.

"Yuki, so glad of you to keep your uniform. Your cousin, Kyou on the other hand looks like a failed attempt at being a cat."

Kyou was ready to punch him out, there were many times where he disregarded the student council president's antics, especially when the other talked about his hair. But he wasn't brave enough to do what Haru did one summer ago.

"Kyou!" a child-like voice pierced through the air and the cat zodiac felt a pressure against his back and arms wound around his neck.

"Momiji!" Kyou growled.

"I'm a vampire and I'm going to suck your blood, Kyou!" Momiji said trying to sound serious, but failed when he slipped a little and his voice faltered.

"Be careful, Momiji. The stupid cat's back is flat as a board, so it's hard to stay on for a long time," Hatsuharu joined in the pow-wow.

"I think that's the best compliment I have gotten since I was born. So you're saying that you have a hump on your back?" Kyou grinned and Haru narrowed his eyes in anger, finally realizing his error.

"Stop ignoring me!" Takei Makoto shouted, letting all the Sohmas and Tohru Honda flit their attention back to him.

"Now what is it? Your voice is so annoying!" Haru grumbled with arms crossed about his chest.

"I see that your attitude is still the same, Hatsuharu Sohma," Takei Makoto leered. Haru leered back,

"And I see that your unflattering face is the same, but you don't see me complaining."

"Haru . . ." Yuki hushed. Takei Makoto burned with anger, to be humiliated by Hatsuharu Sohma twice in front of Yuki was unforgivable!

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're related to Yuki! Tomorrow, prepare for the worse!" Takei Makoto cried and then rushed off with his two assistants behind him. Momiji turned to Haru,

"What was wrong with him?"

"Maybe he got up on the wrong side of bed," Haru shrugged.

"Yeah, with you in it. That's why you two are always at each other's throats," Kyou scoffed.

"Not as much as you and Yuki," Haru said back with a glare.

"Hmph," Kyou turned away, but then stumbled when Momiji decided to hop on him again.

"Kyou! Let me taste your blood, huh? Come on!" Momiji whined, a hand pulling at Kyou's collar.

"Whoa, Whoa! No way!" Kyou shouted and Momiji flew off his back. Haru caught the usagi just in time and Momiji ran to the brunette sobbing into her side,

"Tohru! Kyou's being mean again!"

The brunette could only pat the blonde on the head in assurance all the while chuckling nervously as she watched Kyou burn in anger.

"I'm not being mean! You were being annoying!"

Momiji only sobbed louder. Kyou looked up to see both Hatsuharu and Yuki were staring intently at him as if to bore holes into his body. Biting his lip, Kyou gave a frustrated sigh and turned to the crying blonde,

"Fine. I'll let you bite my neck, just don't leave any scars got it?"

Momiji heard the words and stopped crying, brown eyes twinkling in delight,

"Do you mean it, Kyou?"

Kyou only gruff in answer and the usagi jumped over to him happily, latching onto the cat's back for the third time,

"Now, just stay still . . ."


End file.
